The present invention relates to vest type flotation devices, such as a life jackets and swim assist vests, having means for holding the flotation device in a folded configuration for transport and storage.
Life jackets and swim assist vests are types of flotation device intended to keep the wearer on the surface of a body of water, either while swimming or after accidentally falling into the water from a water craft. Such vests typically are wrapped around the user's torso with the user's arms extending through arm openings and the two front portions fastened together with a vertically extending zipper and horizontally extending straps whose adjacent ends can be fastened together with a buckle or the like.
Such devices are bulky and occupy much space when not in use, such as during transportation or storage.